


MIEDO

by FirmamentoEstrellado



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmamentoEstrellado/pseuds/FirmamentoEstrellado
Summary: Este fue el primer fic que hice. Lo escribí cuando tenía 17 años y está dedicado a una amiga.





	MIEDO

   El miedo era algo común para los habitantes del Bloque Oeste. Al caer la noche, el crimen, la prostitución, la violencia y la muerte encontraban su camino por las estrechas y corruptas calles, sobre las afueras de No. 6.

   El silencio era una bendición improbable.

   Siempre había un moribundo rogando por una moneda en lugares públicos, siempre había un bebé llorando estridentemente por la escasez de alimento, siempre había un niño en cada esquina temblando y envuelto en una ligera manta a punto de exhalar su último aliento.

   Pero no esta noche.

   Esta noche había algo diferente, algo nuevo. Tal vez no había razón para llorar, tal vez aquel día todos tuvieron la buena fortuna de conseguir comida, o tal vez la noche era cálida y no necesitaban demasiadas cobijas.

   Fuera cual fuese la razón, ese hecho no pasaría desapercibido por Shion, el chico de la cabellera de nieve, como le decían por el mercado. O como a Nezumi le gustaba llamarle, “cabeza hueca”.

   Shion, como la flor silvestre, era su nombre.

   En el momento en que Nezumi entró por la puerta de las ruinas que servían como hogar para ambos, Shion levantó la vista de la comida a medio preparar y volteó a verlo con la sonrisa calmada y alegre de siempre y lo saludó despreocupadamente, como si no viviera en el lugar mas repudiado de la tierra, como si ganarse el pan fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. Nezumi no respondió a esa sonrisa que a su parecer era un tanto boba y fue directo al grano.

   —La cacería probablemente será en esta semana, antes de la celebración de La Ciudad Sagrada. Ya lo saben Inukashi y al vejete alcohólico. Parece que quieren limpiar “la basura” antes de que empiece la fiesta. Son como pavorreales presumiendo sus colas —a eso último le añadió un poco del tono envenenado que usaba para referirse a No. 6 y Shion ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ello.

   —Entonces, ¿ese trabajador del Correccional no mentía? —recordaba que, aquel hombre al que Nezumi había torturado y Shion salvado, les había dado una fecha incierta.

   —Parece que tus dotes de persuasión son más efectivos de lo que suponía. El hombre prácticamente cantó para ti —Nezumi se sentó en una silla junto al pequeño piano y exhaló con cansancio. Había sido un largo día.

   Shion simplemente sonrió. No era normal recibir cumplidos por parte de su compañero de dormitorio, aunque tampoco se iba a poner arrogante por eso. Dejaría que Nezumi descansara un rato antes de comer.

   Terminó de batir la sopa y apagó el fuego. No era un experto cocinando (nunca había tenido que hacerlo) pero el olor que emanaba del caldo humenante hacía que se le formara agua en la boca. Sin duda en No. 6 habría tenido toda clase de ingredientes y alimentos a su disposición para preparar una comida mucho más decente y apetitosa, sin embargo, no había nada como el sabor de tu propio esfuerzo y trabajo llevando la comida a la mesa. Inukashi le había dado dos monedas de oro como paga por limpiar, bañar y peinar a todos los perros de su hotel. En total habían sido ochenta y cinco, sin contar a los cachorros de las hembras. ¡Que exhaustivo pero gratificante había sido aquello!

  En medio de sus cavilaciones sintió la mano pesada de Nezumi apretando su hombro. Estaba a su lado olfateando de cerca la sopa.

   —Huele bien —concedió, levantando las cejas—. Has mejorado considerablemente tus habilidades culinarias.

   —Vaya, gracias —exclamó Shion. Dos cumplidos en menos de cinco minutos, que increíble estaba siendo su buena racha—. ¿No estabas cansado? Te veías desecho hace un momento cuando te derrumbaste en la silla, pensaba llamarte luego de unos minutos.

   —Mis pies se movieron solos, parece que no estoy tan cansado como hambriento —tras escuchar eso, rápidamente Shion puso la mesa y sirvió la sopa. Más tarde, los dos se encontraron comiendo en silencio. Al pensar en cuantas personas del Bloque Oeste darían sus extremedidades por comer algo que no fuera pan duro y agua sucia, Shion se sintió muy afortunado. Le gustaba demasiado vivir con Nezumi, y saber que la cena de esa noche era gracias al dinero que había conseguido por su cuenta, lo hizo sentir muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

   Después de cenar cada uno se dispuso a hacer lo suyo. Nezumi se acostó en la cama mirando el techo y Shion por su parte les dio las sobras a los ratoncitos y los observó un rato mientras ellos comían alegremente.

   Transcurrieron los minutos y ambos seguían sin cruzar palabra alguna. Shion acariciaba a los ratones, mimándolos y jugando con ellos. Y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a Nezumi quien permanecía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, aunque Shion sabía que realmente no estaba dormido, pues su respiración era acompasada pero no profunda.

   —¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Nezumi repentinamente, al darse cuenta de lo aplastante y fastidioso que era esa tranquilidad inusitada. Su pregunta se refería –y Shion sabía muy bien– a que si tenía miedo de lo que pasaría en unos días. La cacería era sólo el principio de un angustioso y terrible viaje, la punta del iceberg que tendrían que sufrir para llegar hasta su verdadero objetivo; el Correcional.

   Shion no dijo nada de inmediato. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del infinito mientras meditaba las palabras, sopesándolas para dar una respuesta sincera.

   —Sí. Tengo miedo —dijo finalmente —. Pero eso está bien ¿no? El miedo me mantendrá alerta durante todo momento y agudizará mis sentidos. Si tengo miedo significa que temo morir y eso hará que aumenten mis fuerzas y mis ganas de vivir. Así que, claro que tengo miedo, pero eso no me impide seguir adelante.

   —Unas palabras espléndidas, su Majestad. Permítame dedicarle un merecido aplauso. Me ha conmovido.

   —Hablaba en serio —gruñó Shion por lo bajo.

   —Y yo también —Nezumi se levantó de la cama y caminó con esa elegancia involuntaria tan propia de él. Sus ojos plateados penetraron el alma de Shion, tan hondamente como la primera vez que los vio en esa noche de tormenta, así que cuando tembló no fue debido al frío—. Quiero saber qué es lo que piensas para determinar si tienes las agallas de entrar al Correcional. Sería un problema si resultas ser un estorbo al tropezarte y no ponerte de pie tú solo —su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción; era fría como el hielo. La seriedad envolvió de nuevo el ambiente y se cargó de tensión.

   —Me levantaré —aseguró Shion—. No te seré un estorbo Nezumi. Pienso entrar y salir vivo del Correcional sin importar cuán duro, difícil y traumático sea. Tengo que rescatar a Safu a como de lugar.

   Nezumi sonrió satisfecho y volvió a la cama para sentarse.

   —Aquella chica, Safu… se morirá del gusto al saber que atravesaste el infierno sólo para verla. Seguro que te pide sexo otra vez —Nezumi había vuelto al humor jovial y sarcástico de siempre. Miraba atentamente a Shion para medir su reacción, mientras que éste se sentía un tanto incómodo por el comentario.

   —Safu no es de las chicas que pierden el tiempo tonteando —masculló el peliblanco con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

   —Pero es obstinada y firme —replicó Nezumi—. Aquella cara que puso cuando te pidió sexo para engendrar al humano perfecto…me dio escalofríos. Es una chica que no se rendirá tan fácilmente, dalo por hecho. Así que, ten cuidado, no vaya a querer arrancar tu inocencia como aquella prostituta que intentó seducirte en el mercado.

   El recuerdo de aquel acontecimiento atravesó fugazmente la cabeza de Shion; una mujer acorralándolo en un callejón oscuro, sus pechos sobresaliendo de su blusa, la humedad de su boca tan acostumbrada a los hombres, pero sobre todo recordaba ese beso profundo y sucio que se dieron ella y Nezumi. Shion estaba justo en frente y le tomó tanto por sorpresa que no pudo articular palabras un rato después.

   Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como para apartar sus pensamientos y se dispuso a buscar el libro que llevaba leyendo días atrás.

   —¿Qué tienes? ¿Te arrepientes de que te salvara de las uñas bien pintadas de esa mujer? Ahora que lo pienso ni si quiera me diste las gracias —exclamó Nezumi, que aparentaba un tono ofendido. Sin embargo había una chispa de malicia en sus ojos. Disfrutaba incomodar a Shion, era tan entretenido verlo bajar la cabeza abochornado cuando el tema estaba relacionado al sexo. También le gustaba molestarlo de vez en cuando por su manera de ser; tan políticamente correcta, amable y educada. Era el claro ejemplo del sometimiento y la obediencia que No. 6 imponía a sus hijos y hermanos. A Nezumi le parecía repulsivo, aunque, por otro lado, también le gustaba aprovecharse de esa ingenuidad tan característica de Shion.

   —Lo único que no puedo entender aún, —dijo Shion, recuperándose del bochorno— es por qué para ella tú eras un hombre y yo un niño, si prácticamente somos de la misma edad y casi de la misma estatura, tan solo me arrebasas por cinco centímetros— Nezumi percibió algo de celos impregnado en el comentario y sonrió burlón ante la queja.

   —Su Real Majestad está ofendido, ¿qué puede hacer este humilde siervo para que su Excelencia no se sienta menospreciado por la puta desvergonzada?

   Shion, ahora sí enfadado, iba a replicar cuando vió a Nezumi acercándose a él de nuevo, pero esta vez con una fina sonrisa en sus labios que no contenía burla, sarcasmo ni frialdad. Paralizado por el cambio y sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, se quedó callado. Segundos antes se le había ocurrido mil formas de contestar a sus socarronerías, sin embargo, la expresión galante pintada en el rostro de Nezumi y su peligrosa mano posándose gentilmente en su mejilla le hizo perder la coherencia, dejándolo en blanco, totalmente desarmado.

   —¿Qué ocurre, te comió la lengua el ratón? —preguntó con voz suave y cautivadora. Acercó sus labios al cuello del peliblanco, sintiendo como éste se echaba inconscientemente hacia atrás. Volteó a verlo a los ojos y le preguntó con la mirada lo que ambos sabían.

   Shion, hipnotizado por el fulgor de esos ojos sugerentes y la cercana calidez del aliento de Nezumi, apenas oyó lo que le había dicho. Tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió el malestar de su corazón latiendo con más fuerza de lo normal. Su analítica y calculadora mente se había ido de vacaciones, dejándolo a merced del perverso de Nezumi. No parecía que iba a reaccionar en algún futuro inmediato y Nezumi, aprovechando ese momento, se acercó aún más al peliblanco, quedando a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, mientras que envolvía en un abrazo la cintura de Shion.

   Y de repente, tras ver que el peliblanco temblaba levemente y se quedaba sin habla, ensanchó su sonrisa y la máscara que llevaba encima se partió en pedazos junto con su actuación. La maldad se acumuló en cada poro de piel y sus ojos reflejaron la astucia y sagacidad que era bueno para disimular cuando quería. Aquello no pasó inadvertido por Shion, quien sintió que había sido ridiculizado al dejarse cautivar completamente por Nezumi.

   —¿Qué estás haciendo?

   —¿Acaso no es obvio? Te estoy seduciendo.

   Shion volteó la cabeza a otro lado, herido, y puso distancia entre él y el arrogante de Nezumi.

   —¿Qué sucede, su Majestad? ¿Lo estoy ofendiendo?

   —Me ofende que encuentres mi malestar divertido.

   —Vaya que lo encuentro divertido. Eres la persona más cabeza hueca que he conocido en mi vida.

   —Gracias —y dicho eso, le dio la espalda a Nezumi, y se dispuso a recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa. Sintiendo una incómoda presión en el pecho, fregó los trastes y terminó de acomodar las sillas.

   _Nezumi podía ser tan insensible_ , pensaba con tristeza. ¿Cuántas veces Shion le había confesado sus sentimientos? Y lo único que Nezumi hacía era reírse y no creerle. Opinaba que Shion era un chimpancé no apto de sentimientos sólo porque provenía de No. 6.

   Incluso Shion tenía sus límites. A veces pensaba que no sabía con quién estaba viviendo; con Nezumi, el chico frágil que conoció en su niñez, o _Eve_ , el actor que siempre encontraba la manera de engatusar a todos los que se relacionaban con él. Pero Shion sabía (lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos) que detrás de todo ese complicado abanico de personalidades y temperamentos, residía un chico muy herido. Un chico que no podía confiar en nadie, uno que enmascaraba su hambre por creer en el bien de la gente con dosis cargadas de autosuficiencia. Shion admiraba su fortaleza, su elegancia, sus bellísimos ojos que guardaban un destello asesino. Todo acerca de Nezumi le atraía demasiado.

   El peliblanco continuó con su labor por algunos minutos y empezó a prepararse para dormir, sin dedicarle ninguna palabra a Nezumi en todo ese lapso de tiempo.         

   Mientras tanto, Nezumi lo observaba altivamente con una ceja levantada y remarcando su indiferencia, hasta que notó que tres pares de ojos lo veían con actitud recriminatoria.

   —¿Qué? —le preguntó a los ratones.

   Cravat movió los bigotes altaneramente y alzó su larga cola. Hamlet se retiró de ahí en señal de protesta y Tsukiyo continuó mordisqueando las migajas de pan que se había llevado del plato de Shion.

   Nezumi suspiró.

   Los ratones tenían razón. No debería hacer enfadar tanto a Shion, lo necesitaba para salir vivo de la cacería. Y por muy hábil que fuera con el cuchillo, no podía entrar él solo al Correccional. Necesitaba a Shion por su inteligencia y porque comprendía al enemigo mejor que nadie en todo el Bloque Oeste. Dieciséis años viviendo en la Ciudad Parásita era una ventaja inusual y habría que ser un idiota para no aprovecharla.

   Es que era tan…fácil, tan retorcidamente fácil molestar a Shion. Ni siquiera Nezumi comprendía aquel sentimiento que le impulsaba a mofarse de su actitud serena y abierta. Era fascinante y confuso, a la vez. Y era esa extraordinaria amabilidad ante la agresión lo que confundía a todo aquel que conociera por primera vez al peliblanco. La personalidad de Shion era aún más extraña que el color de su cabello.

   Todos sabían que la amabilidad era una virtud mal apreciada en el Bloque Oeste, mientras que para Shion era tan natural exponerse y ser vulnerable, nunca consciente del peligro que suponía tenderle una mano al necesitado… aquello le ponía los pelos de punta a Nezumi.

   E incluso ahora, el silencio ofendido de Shion demostraba amabilidad. Limpió las teclas del piano de Nezumi, ordenó sus libros, acomodó sus ropas y se puso el pijama para dormir. Apagó las luces y masculló un “ _buenas noches”_ , mientras se acurrucaba en su lado de la cama, todavía empecinado en darle la espalda a Nezumi.  

   Nezumi volvió a suspirar.

   En medio de la oscuridad, también se desvistió y se puso el pijama, recordando que estaba muy cansado. Levantó las sábanas y se metió en la cama ridículamente pequeña para dos personas. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Shion apretujado contra el suyo y se quedó un momento buscando la mejor manera de decir perdón. El proceso le tomó diez minutos.  

   Shion, que ya se estaba dando cuenta de que se le haría difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche, sintió los brazos de Nezumi rodeando su figura. Dio un respingo.

   —¿Qué haces? —preguntó alarmado.

   —Me disculpo —respondió Nezumi, su voz acariciaba la oreja de Shion, y el peliblanco se estremeció.

   —¿Tus disculpas siempre vienen con un abrazo?

   —Sólo contigo.

   El corazón de Shion dio un vuelco.

   —Lo siento, Shion. Eres un cabeza hueca y yo soy un idiota. Juntos iremos al Correccional para sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o para salir vivos de ahí con Safu. De cualquier manera, sea cual sea nuestro destino, quiero que nos toque juntos.

   El peliblanco no supo qué decir. Apretó los brazos de Nezumi con los suyos, sintiendo todo el calor de ese cuerpo sobre su espalda.   

   —¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó Shion en su susurro.

   —Sí, muchísimo.

   Shion agrandó sus ojos en sorpresa. Volteó la cabeza para mirar de soslayo los ojos plateados que estaban clavados en los suyos.

   Nezumi sonrió sin alegría.

   —Tengo miedo de que cuando salgamos (si es que salimos) no seas el mismo cabezota que tanto me gusta molestar.

   El cuerpo de Shion actuó por cuenta propia. Se volteó completamente para quedar cara a cara con Nezumi, y lo abrazó con más fuerza, sin dejar un centímetro de espacio.

   —Siempre seré yo mismo – dijo mientras respiraba su aroma y cerraba los ojos. Nezumi se quedó viendo el vacío.           

   _Los seres humanos son tan cálidos._

   Esa fue la primera lección que Shion le enseñó a Nezumi cuando se conocieron. La segunda fue que podía, muy a su pesar, vivir con alguien y apreciar la calidez de su simple compañía. La cotidianidad, la cercanía, el apego…Nezumi no quería saber nada de eso, pero Shion y su amabilidad habían terminado por barrerlo todo. Lo ablandó. Inukashi tenía razón, se estaba volviendo débil.

   Se quedaron así, por lo que pareció una eternidad.

   No se percibía el menor bullicio, los ratones estaban quietos, los demás habitantes parecían haberse esfumado, todo el Bloque Oeste estaba sumido en una calma sepulcral.

   El silencio, paradójicamente, no los dejaba dormir.

   —¿Nezumi?

   —¿Mmm?

   Shion se separó un poco.

   —¿Puedo...?

   No hizo falta explicarse demasiado, Nezumi vio venir el gesto a kilómetros de distancia. Podía detenerlo con tiempo de sobra. Nezumi era más fuerte que la mayoría de la gente, más rápido y más ágil. El peliblanco no suponía ningún reto para él.

   Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se quedó quieto y rígido, como un jaguar decidiendo si valía la pena mostrar las fauces, o permitir que se le acercaran más de la cuenta, sabiendo perfectamente que no había peligro, que en realidad era una cuestión de principios el bajar la guardia ante alguien.  

   El beso fue lento, como una ola cayendo con parsimonia en marea baja. Así eran los besos de Shion. Apenas un roce, una milésima de segundo, y descontinuaba el progreso.

   —Tienes la experiencia de un niño de cinco años. Apenas me hiciste cosquillas —murmuró Nezumi.

   Shion se ruborizó.

   —¿Esta es la parte en la que construyes algún tipo de burla sobre mi falta de experiencia sexual?

   —Esta es la parte en donde te callas. No vuelvas a hacer eso, o te rajaré con mi cuchillo.

   Shion no se tomó en serio la amenaza. Volvió a juntar brevemente sus labios con los de Nezumi. Éstos estaban tan tiesos y ásperos que equivalía besar una gloriosa estatua hecha de piedra plateada.

   —Te lo advierto Shion. Piensa antes de actuar o sufre las consecuencias —dijo cuando el peliblanco se separó de él.

   —Considero altamente improbable que vayas a matarme a tan pocos días de la cacería.

   —No estaba hablando de matarte. No juegues con fuego si tienes miedo a quemarte.

   Shion tragó saliva.

   —No tengo miedo.

   —Hace un rato dijiste que sí lo tenías.

   —No tengo miedo de ti —aclaró.

   Nezumi formó una sardónica sonrisa de lado.

   —Como gustes —deshizo el abrazo que los unía y se puso encima del peliblanco.

   Se miraron a los ojos fugazmente, Shion notando que Nezumi despedía un brillo gélido de sus iris plomizos, y Nezumi calculando sus movimientos antes de ejecutarlos.

   Lo besó con rudeza, casi con desprecio. Usó su lengua para atravesar la boca del peliblanco, arrancándole varios temblores en el proceso. Nezumi era vertiginoso e impaciente, nada parecido a los besitos infantiles que Shion le daba ocasionalmente.

   Y para demostrarle cuán ingenuo era Shion, Nezumi metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta del peliblanco y tocó sus pezones endurecidos. A Shion se le escapó un gemido, pero Nezumi no se detuvo por eso. Continuó tocando, explorando y palpando la extensión de su pecho, acto seguido le lamió el cuello, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Shion nunca había experimentado tan maravillosa sensación de fuego corriendo por sus venas. Le espantaba en la misma medida en que le emocionaba. Quería más. Quería que Nezumi lo tocara más a fondo, que no pasara nada por alto. Quería que Nezumi le mostrara de lo que se había estado perdiendo todo ese tiempo, hundido hasta el cuello en las mentiras de No.6.

   Inconscientemente levantó sus caderas, buscando que sus deseos se volvieran realidad. Cuando sintió la erección de Nezumi contra la suya, inspiró con dificultad para llenar de aire los pulmones. Cosa difícil, ya que todo el aire estaba siendo secuestrado por Nezumi y su ardiente presencia.

   Nezumi no se esperaba aquel movimiento tan poco remilgado de Shion. Y se sorprendió aún más al notar que también él estaba reaccionando. Se suponía que todo era una estrategia para mostrarle al peliblanco lo fácil que era de seducir, como ese casi-beso que tanto hizo enfadar a Shion después de la cena. No contempló la posibilidad de que él también podría ser arrastrado y sometido al juego de la tentación. Aunque era cierto que hacía mucho que no compartía lecho con nadie, pues aquel pasatiempo tuvo que ser anulado cuando Shion llegó a su vida. Nezumi no recordaba la última vez que sintió deseo carnal, hasta ahora.

   Volvió a besar al peliblanco, aunque esta vez con mucha más delicadeza. Se tomó su tiempo en saborearlo y esperó a que Shion volviera a demostrar su impaciencia.

   Shion no se hizo rogar. Aceptó gustoso el cambio suavizado en Nezumi y lo envolvió con sus piernas, creando más fricción entre caderas. Nezumi trazó con su lengua la cicatriz en forma de serpiente del chico, depositando castos besos en cada pedazo de piel. Shion no paraba de suspirar.

   La serpiente se enroscaba hasta llegar a su vientre, y fue allí donde Nezumi terminó. Sin pedir permiso jaló los pantalones hacia abajo.

   —¡Nezumi! Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Shion, tomando los hombros de Nezumi para empujarlo, aunque sin mucha convicción.

   Nezumi no respondió ni hizo caso a los débiles e inútiles empujones. Su mirada parecía estar deshabitada, como si no hubiese nadie en casa, y aun así destellaba calidez, movido por el deseo. Shion nunca lo había visto así, y soltó un jadeo en el aire, generalmente frío.

   Nezumi palpó la comisura del bóxer con su mano y…

   Se escuchó un fuerte ruido.

   Uno de los libros de las estanterías se había caído, provocando que ambos respingaran ante la interrupción. En cuestión de segundos, los ojos de Nezumi se volvieron tan fríos y calculadores como siempre. El hechizo se rompió. Shion sintió una mesurada rabia hacia los chillidos de los ratones, detrás de la estantería.

   Nezumi se irguió sobre sus rodillas y le habló a Shion con la usual falta de emoción en la voz.

   —Tenemos que dormir. Mañana podría ser la cacería y, después de eso, pasará mucho tiempo antes de podamos conciliar el sueño.

   —Nezumi...

   —Duerme, Shion— ¿le estaba suplicando? Así parecía...

   Dicho eso, se acomodó en su estrecho lugar de la cama y le dio la espalda a Shion. Éste, por su parte, se subió los pantalones y volvió a abotonar la camisa, todavía atónito, todavía con la piel quemando en las partes que Nezumi lamió.           

   Habían estado tan cerca...

   Nezumi estaba mortificado. Se dejó llevar…otra vez. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Shion, más olvidaba los principios de seguridad y distancia que se obligaba a entablar debido a su entorno. La vida no le había proporcionado otra opción. Si se dejaba llevar por ese afecto que sentía por Shion, en medio de la cacería, o peor aún, en el Correccional…la probabilidad de salir vivos de allí era más baja. Se había entremezclado con algo que nunca debió permitirse en primer lugar. Sentimientos, amistad, amor, lujuria. Estaba frito.

   Estaban fritos.

   El plan tenía numerosas fallas, eran tantas cosas que podían salir mal, que iban a necesitar de un milagro para lograr su cometido.

   La mayor falla era ésta. Ahora dependían del azar.

   En medio del taladrante silencio, Shion sintió la urgencia decir algo, antes de que Nezumi cayera dormido. No se le ocurrió nada. Volvió a rodear la espalda de Nezumi con sus brazos y percibió la rigidez que poseyó el cuerpo de Nezumi ante el contacto. Se fue relajando a medida que los minutos transcurrieron y no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la noche.

   Shion tenía miedo de que al día siguiente todo fuera lo mismo.

   Nezumi tenía miedo de que las cosas fueran a cambiar por su descuido.

   Al día siguiente fue la cacería.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues espero les haya gustado. Este fic estuvo empolvado durante mucho tiempo en mi lista de historias sin terminar.


End file.
